


Action: lick Body Part: between legs

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Roll The Sex Dice [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, aged up AU, “Love” Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: “Lie to me.”You will gladly swallow a sweet lie over the bitter truth.“I love you.”Your heart flutters all the same.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: Roll The Sex Dice [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Action: lick Body Part: between legs

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t feeling the best earlier, so here I am venting the only way I know best: writing out my feelings.
> 
> If you were expecting a happy ending, I’ll warn you: there’s none to be found here. Not in this musing.
> 
> Please be sure to read the tags. If any of the tags, _especially_ the cheating tag, make you feel uncomfortable, then do not read any further than this.

“Lie to me.” The words leave your lips, breathless. Your cheeks are flushed and you’re panting; your chest heaves up and down. Your gut is screaming: leave, _leave_ , **leave**. But your heart is hollering: please lie to me, _please lie to me_ , _**please lie to me**_.

“I love you.”

Your heart flutters as warmth washes over you, making you feel like you’ve just sunken into a relaxing bath.

You aren’t an idiot. You remember what you saw that night you visited Leblanc. You remember walking up to the attic that Akira’s called home since April, so focused on surprising him with chocolates that you made for Valentine’s Day that you failed to cue in on certain things that were playing out.

The noises. The masculine purrs. The feminine sighs. The creaking of the poor excuse of a bed. The shifting of covers. The gentle rhythm. The slow, repetitive smacking as skin met skin. The whispers of affection. The murmurs of love.

You remember the way his name left your lips as you stood in the attic, lurking at the top of the creaky steps; you remember your eyes ogling the sight before you like it was a terrible accident, but you couldn’t look away.

Ann Takamaki, her blonde hair that would make Goldilocks herself blush with envy spilling over her shoulders, her back in a long wave of gold. Ann Takamaki’s cerulean eyes meeting your surprised face, lips that were painted red puckering to form a perfect _o_. Ann Takamaki’s beautiful and nude body straddling Akira’s hips, for he was just as she is in your mind: naked as the day he was born.

They both uttered your name, equally as shocked as you were. You remember the way Ann skirted back, pulling herself off of Akira’s cock as he moved to cover the blonde’s barren form with the sheets. You remember catching sight of it, of Akira’s leaking phallus for a brief moment, but it was enough to be forever carved into your memory. You remember how it looks even now, even when you’ve become so terribly, wonderfully acquainted with it yourself: twitching, the tip leaking, _throbbing_ , just waiting to penetrate a warm and willing hole.

What hurts you most in the present is that at the time, it wasn’t aroused because of _you_.

How ironic that it’s become such a raging organ of flesh and blood in the here and now, brought to the state that it currently is by your hands. Earlier, Akira—no, _Joker_ —was kind enough to work you to a messed state: cheeks flushed, crown dripping with sweat, chest heaving and body trembling, aching for your leader’s touch.

You want him to touch you. You want him to hold you. You want him to pepper your skin, your lips with kisses; you want him to be greedy, taking as many from you as he desires to take. You want to hear him moaning your name, your codename, whichever he fancies as he takes you, slow and steady or hard and fast.

You want him to know that you love him, even though you know that he’s already with someone else. A blue-eyed blonde who is back in the real world with the other Phantom Thieves. A beauty who trusts Akira to be loyal, to be faithful, to be _committed_ to her.

You can’t help but wonder to yourself how Ann would feel if she caught you here in Mementos, underneath Joker and watching him map out the wet walls of your pussy with his tongue, like he’s claiming it as his property?

How will she feel if she ever sees the way Akira treats you the way he treasures her when they’re alone together, in his bed?

How will she feel if she ever catches sight of you beneath Joker, being taken behind or ravaging your tight, wanton cunt with his cock?

How will she feel if she hears you mewling for him, panting into his ear how much you admire him, adore him, and how you wished with all that you possess that he’d just _love you_?

But the victory is hers in the end.

Akira isn’t _yours_ , after all.


End file.
